


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (8/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [9]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - X-Men, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, X-Men AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (8/52)

The first time he saw Annie push the water into a tidal wave, a hesitant 'C' that hung in place, curling over the shore with a quiver of energy thrumming through it like it couldn't wait to crash, Finnick Odair told her that he thought she was the most perfect person he'd ever met.

Annie turned to him over her shoulder and smiled, the ocean-blue receding from her green eyes as the water kissed his ankles gently, wave set back down like a whisper — "You didn't use your Charmspeak."

For the first time in years, he could tell someone he loved them and have it be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
